My Deer
by AnimeSlasher
Summary: Naruto puts his plan into action in order to help Kitoku -OC- get his precious deer. Kitoku has doubts.No longer a one-shot. Yaoi. MaleOCxShikamaru
1. Spontaneous Planning

**My Deer**

_Naruto Shippuden_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and Kitoku (my OC)_

_Rating: T_

_Beta: In search for one actually…any recommendations? _

_Pairings: OC/Shikamaru along with hinted Itachi/Sasuke(kind of) and Gaara/Naruto_

_Warnings: language, shounen ai/yaoi, OOCness, and…that's pretty much it I think_

_Note: If you like this and want me to continue please tell me. I'm thinking about actually writing about their lives as a couple and all those shenanigans they can get in. Tell me what you think about that, Lovelies and reviews are always appreciated. No flames but __**constructive criticism**__ is encouraged!_

* * *

><p>"Chill, Naruto, he won't care" I once again tried to assure.<p>

"How can you be so sure? What if he hates it? Then he'll hate me and never want to go on a second date!" He was panicking again.

"It's a shirt, Naruto. It's not like you shaved your head bald" Really, Gaara wasn't just going to not like him anymore because he had on a black shirt instead of an orange one. I'm sure the guy would understand that all the idiot's orange shirts are dirty.

"You think he just likes me because of my hair?" He yelled looking hurt. I sighed.

"No. Relax, your hair isn't that good" Ah, joking always calmed him down some.

"Thanks, that makes me feel loads better, Kitoku" There we go. Much better…maybe now I can get rid of this stupid headache.

"That's what I'm here for" He snorted and rolled his eyes at the comment. That's my Naruto!

"So, how's it going with deer?" He asked and I immediately tensed.

"Uh, usual" I muttered trying to act nonchalant as I looked over at 'deer's lunch table. He was sitting with his best friend, Choji Akimichi and a few other people including, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

The usual group, though sometimes our table and theirs just sat together. Our table usually consisted of Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Naruto, and me. Today though, Sai was skipping, Sasuke was home with the flu, and he wasn't faking it, so he could spend time with his _precious_ Aniki either. I'd gone and checked…not cause I made a bet with Naruto that he was just faking, but because I truly care.

…Anyway! On to what I was saying!

And Gaara has lunch detention for flicking off a teacher so it's just me and Naruto today. I don't know why we don't sit with the others in our class to be honest. I mean, we all get along fairly well…

At first Naruto wasn't in our group, he sat with everyone else but one day he just decided to sit with us for some still unknown reason. At first, people thought we didn't want to sit with our other classmates cause we were the "elite" or some shit like that, but really the only reason I didn't sit with the class was because I really didn't know any of them when I got here the summer of my sophomore year.

"Usual? So you haven't said a word to him" Naruto said shaking his head to show how he disapproved and I suddenly wished he was still obsessing over his wrongly colored shirt.

"Nope" I answered.

"Come on" He ordered getting up and I gave him a weird look from my seat. "Get up" He ordered, glaring down at me. To follow his orders or have to hear him scold me and have an even worse headache by the end of the day…the choices!

I got up with a sighed and ran a bandaged hand through my hair before stuffing both my hands into my jacket pockets. My hands were always something I hid. Mostly because of the scars that had formed right in the middle of both my hands when…it doesn't matter, it was a long time ago.

But the scars are there, though no one knows that. Not even Naruto. He just thinks I wrap my hands because I like punching things…which isn't exactly untrue either. Anyway, he figures that I just punch things so often that I don't waste time unwrapping my hands just to wrap them again.

"Naruto, where are we going?" I question, hesitating when I noticed we were headed straight towards deer's table. Naruto didn't answer though and kept walking. I followed biting my lip as the cafeteria started to quiet. Apparently, us walking over to our class table was a huge deal. I admit we had never done it. It was always the class that came to us.

Everyone stared including our class table as Naruto took a seat by the wall, right next to deer. I leaned on the wall, not really wanting to sit, in case I needed to make a quick exit, or wanting to leave Naruto alone with my deer, who knows what he would say?

"Um…" Naruto mumbled uncomfortably and I rolled my eyes. After all the time he's spent sitting with us he still hasn't learned.

"What the hell are you all fucking staring at?" I yelled out staring at the wall across from me blankly. The conversation started up again.

"You didn't have to scare them" Naruto scolded lightly and I looked at the table. Pretty much everyone was talking, except my deer, who looked half asleep. How cute. I smiled at the sight of him but quickly shook it off as I heard Naruto laugh at me. I leaned into his ear.

"This better be good, Naruto, or I'm going to fucking kill you" I whispered so only he could hear and he laughed nervously.

"No pressure right" He said and I smirked.

"None" I whispered. He bit his lip and stood up, making me back up some so he wouldn't hit me. He signaled for me to sit down and I did, hesitantly. I'd never been this close to deer before…

I let myself smile, but it quickly disappeared when Naruto plumped down on top of me. What the fuck?

"Naruto, w—"

"I know" He cut me off and giggled cutely. The table went dead quite and slowly but surely so did the rest of the cafeteria as Naruto made himself comfortable in my lap. It was common knowledge that Naruto and Gaara had a thing, though they hadn't gone on an actual date yet. So Naruto sitting on me was potentially deadly…to me if Gaara found out! But Naruto didn't seem to care about my safety at all!

"Kito-kun, are you sure this is okay?" Naruto asked with a pout and I felt my cheeks heating up. I pulled him closer to cover my face from everyone else and he giggled….again! "Kito-kun" He murmured not too loudly but loud enough that my precious deer could hear and it clicked then.

Naruto wanted to make my deer jealous…but that was such a stupid plan! Leave it to Naruto to think up the most idiotic crap! Deer had to like me to get jealous I wanted to say, but I really wasn't in a position to say much of anything. I buried my face into Naruto's hair and prayed to Kami that this be over soon so I could beat Naruto's brains in.

"I thought you were going out with Gaara" Deer? That was my deers voice alright!

"Huh? Nah, I've been going out with Kito-kun for about a week actually, didn't I tell you?" Damn…Naruto could have a future in acting. He could have convinced me we'd been dating for a week!

"Whatever" Deer said and I poked my head over Naruto's shoulder when I heard his chair scrapping the ground. He was leaving. I made an attempt at getting up but Naruto held me in place.

"Not yet" He muttered so only I could hear and I frowned. I watched my deer walk out of the cafeteria and moved my leg.

"Get off in five seconds or I'll beat your brains in" I uttered and Naruto practically flew off me. I stood up with a blank expression and started walking towards our table, only to have Naruto grab my hand and stop me with a smile.

"Come on, Kito-kun! I have to talk to Iruka-sensei about something, come with me?" He asked loudly, so everyone could hear and nodded subtly signaling me to agree, which I did. After all he'd probably already ruined my chances with deer, what would it hurt to have him try and fix it?

"Fine" I said putting my arm around his shoulders and leading him the way I'd watched my little deer leave. As soon as we were out the door I stopped and pushed the idiot against the wall. I glared and grabbed his chin with my hand. I was so going to beat the crap out of him.

"Oh, hey, Shikamaru!" He said looking over my shoulder and I let him go so quick you'd probably think I'd been burned. I turned and there my deer stood glaring at me…no…at Naruto…

"Hey, sorry to interrupt" He said his usual sleepy drawl replaced with anger as he looked over at me, still glaring. I frowned but felt my heart do flip flops at just having his eyes on me.

"You didn't interrupt…" I muttered glancing at Naruto over my shoulder. I was so going to kill that stupid ass!

"Right" My deer said rolling his eyes. We stood there for a moment and I felt myself smirk when I noticed deer's eyes start wandering down my body. But, before I could say anything about it, Naruto, who I'd forgotten was there, cleared his throat and my deer ripped his eyes from me and looked at Naruto instead before looking down at the floor, blushing.

"I should go! Uh, yeah! Later!" Naruto said before finally-finally-running off.

Uh, so now what do I do…?

"So, you and Naruto, huh?" I cringed slightly. Was I supposed to admit it was a lie now? Or later? Why the hell did you leave me Naruto? "I wouldn't have guessed"

"Guessed what?" I was so proud that my voice didn't shake it was almost pathetic…who am I kidding? It was pathetic.

"That you, uh, went for guys. Or that you went for guys like Naruto anyway" He sounded bitter, which made me incredibly happy and slightly guilty for feeling happy.

"What guys would you think I went for? I mean, if you'd known I was bi" I smirked when I saw the blush coat his cheeks, but he didn't notice, he was still staring at the ground.

"I…I don't know…not Naruto"

"Okay, why not Naruto?" I questioned and he shifted uncomfortably. Well, he was the one that brought it up!

"He's just…he's so loud and he calls you _Kito-kun_!" He sounded absolutely disgusted that Naruto could do such a thing.

"If you love someone, I'm sure you'd let them call you whatever they wanted" I said softly and I could see him tense. "I'd let you call me Kito-kun" I added in a whisper and he did look up at me then.

"What?" He asked in a barely audible voice as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"If you wanted, I'd let you call me Kito-kun…if you wanted" I mumbled trying not to sound as desperate as I really was. Come on, deer, please…

"…I—What about Naruto? If I call you Kito-kun he can't" He said his eyes hopeful and scared. I nodded. "O-Okay…if Naruto doesn't call you Kito-kun, I will" He answered and I didn't try to hide the smile that took what I was sure was permanent residence on my face.

I took a step towards him and took it as a good sign when he didn't take one away so I took another, until we were close enough that I could smell his cologne.

"So you're my deer now, right?" I questioned, just to hear him agree.

"You're dear? Um, sure" I chuckled lightly at the odd look he gave me and pulled him towards me, so his chest hit mine. He looked up and I smiled.

"Deer as in Shika, love"

"Oh…your deer" He blushed and smiled back. He really was beautiful. And he was mine. He was...

"My deer"

**A/N: Was this long enough for you lovelies? Should I try making my chapters longer? Your wish is my command. **


	2. Insecurity

**My Deer**

_Naruto Shippuden_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and Kitoku (my OC)_

_Rating: T_

_Beta: In search for one actually…any recommendations? _

_Pairings: OC/Shikamaru along with Itachi/Sasuke and Gaara/Naruto_

_Warnings: language, shounen ai/yaoi, OOCness, and…that's pretty much it I think_

_Note: There is a lack of Shikamaru in this chapter. He's talked about, but not actually in the chapter at all :( Anyway! Reviews are always appreciated. No flames but __**constructive criticism**__ is encouraged!_

I could feel my eye twitch for the thousandth time in the six minutes I'd spent at the Uchiha home. I wouldn't have been surprised if I'd developed a permanent twitch by now. Honestly, they couldn't go two seconds without planting a kiss on each other, and let me tell you, they didn't seem to care where it landed. It could range from cheek to stomach and _anywhere _in between. Thankfully, they haven't gone anywhere bellow that, though, I doubt they wouldn't soon. It was _their_ house.

Ah, and Itachi's aiming for the lips…not this time!

"What do you guys do?" Sasuke gave the wanted reaction and turned his head to me. Yes, he was glaring, but who cares? I don't want to see them tonguing each other _again_. It takes forever and if that wasn't enough they _moan_.

Yes, the ever silent Uchiha brothers are loud kissers.

"About?" Itachi was the one to respond and I smirked at the slight irritation in his voice. Itachi had never been a huge fan of me. I suppose it's because Sasuke and I used to have a…thing, so to speak. We _are_ teenage boys. We need to release some sexual tension. And we weren't in a relationship at the time.

Sasuke was pinning for the impossible, or so he claimed, and I was pinning for my deer. Not quite an impossible, really, but an unlikely.

"You know…" I hesitated. I'd never asked anyone about this before…I'd never even asked if Sasuke and Itachi were boyfriends. Maybe they were just very, very, very touchy brothers…

Yeah and I'm going to sprout wings in the next two hours!

"Would you spit it out already? I don't have all day" Sasuke needed to release some tension. He was being an ass. Maybe Itachi wasn't giving it to him regularly, like the raven liked it.

"Actually, you can leave." I admitted with a shrug as I leaned back in their sofa, getting comfortable now that I had their attention and knew they wouldn't go into a random humping session right in front of me. "I want to talk to Itachi"

"Why?" Itachi asked for both of them, glaring at me as well. I glanced over at Sasuke as if to say 'not-until-he-leaves'. Itachi seemed to get the message and nodded towards Sasuke, who looked annoyed that he was being forced to leave his living room, but did so anyway. I have a feeling I'd be hearing about this at school tomorrow…

"I'll just get to the point, Itachi" I spoke up after hearing Sasuke's bedroom door slam shut, a small smirk making its way to my face. Sasuke could be so pouty.

"I'd appreciate that" His voice was back to its monotone usual but his glare was still firmly in place. I couldn't help but smirk a bit at it. You'd think he'd have gotten over me and Sasuke's little 'adventures'. After all, it was obvious Sasuke could barely keep his eyes off him and vice versa.

"I don't know how to be a _good_ boyfriend" I admitted, looking up at the ceiling, my smirk slowly fading until it was completely gone. Itachi was courteous enough to stay silent, noticing the shift in mood, and allowing me to gather my thoughts. "I want you to teach me"

I'd never thought I'd be asking Itachi that. Or anyone else for that matter…but I've never been in a committed relationship. It'd been almost a month since I'd started going out with my deer and I still had no idea how things were supposed to work. Fortunately, I doubted Shikamaru knew either. Still, I felt like we were doing it…well, wrong.

And that of course made me feel like an insecure child…but it also made me feel like I wasn't good enough…I'm pretty sure I wasn't…

Deer was special. He was funny, handsome, smart, caring, trustworthy—and yes, a bit lazy, but I found that endearing. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I could just see him now sitting on the desk his mom bought him , for homework purposes, with his cheek resting on the back of his hands, his eyes closed, mouth slightly parted…so serene…

I didn't deserve him. But he's willing to be with me anyway. He likes me, even though, he could do so much better…and I can't disappoint him. I have to be the perfect boyfriend.

If only these things came with a manual.

"Teach you?"

"That's what I said"

"I know what you said" He snapped back with a glare, before settling back into his emotionless façade. "I can't help you, Kyramachi" I flinched slightly at the use of my last name and glared at him.

"Look, I know you don't like me, Uchiha, but—"

"This has nothing to do with me not liking you" He cut me off, glaring at my assumption in indignation as if it was that farfetched. "It's about the fact that your boyfriend likes you" He plowed on, but he was confusing me. No, duh, he likes me! He is _my_ boyfriend…

"So?" He sighed and rubbed his face in irritation. I was starting to annoy him…too bad! I needed help.

"You shouldn't have to be taught to be his boyfriend. You shouldn't have to change at all"

"But…what if I'm not….good enough…?" I said it so low; I was surprised he even heard me.

"Why are you worrying about that now? You've been going out with Shikamaru for a month, if I'm not mistaken, so what's brought this up?" I frown. It really isn't any of his business…but I do need his help…

"His mom wants to meet me" I answered with a sigh. I'd never in my life met with the parents of the person I was fucking. And me and Shikamaru aren't even fucking yet!

"I see" He was trying not to smirk, but I could tell. "Look, Kitoku, she isn't the one that has to like you. Shikamaru is. And he does"

I was silent for a moment as I thought this over. He was right. Why was I so worried? Shikamaru liked me and that's what mattered, right?

"You sound like one of those old fat monks" I joked standing and stretching my hand out to him.

"A Buddha" He shook my hand as he flat eyed me. I grinned slightly.

"Yeah that" And with that I walked out of the Uchiha household, head held high, because Shikamaru's mom didn't have to like me. It wouldn't hurt if I got in good with her, but the important part was that my deer was happy with me. I would make sure he was.

A/N: The next chapter I'm going to skip a few days again and start it at the beginning of the 'meeting' between Kitoku and Shika's mom, kay?


End file.
